Is Thinking Worth It?
by Lara D
Summary: Happy New Year! Thinking is a waste of time and space...right? Wrong. I figured that out once it finally hit me. Thinking's not so bad after all. Puckabrina. OOC/AU-ish.


_A/N. What a surprise! I'm not dead!_

_Forgive me for not updating in months-I'm a horrible author. :(_

_I feel SO bad..._

_I'm going try to update sometime this month, I really promise.  
Absolutely._

_Sorry-I know Puck is WAY OOC here, it was hard. I did this really  
early, but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING!_

_Sabrina and Puck-16/17_

_(Crap, I'm like 200 words short! :( Sorry!)_

__**- Is Thinking Worth It? -**

I started thinking.

Her dad doesn't like me very much. He's too over-protective. Her  
mom's fine with me. Her sister is too. Their uncle is weary of me. Her  
grandmother likes me.

But did _Sabrina Grimm_ 'like' me?

I looked at her from across the couch. She was sitting in the loveseat  
with Daphne sleeping on her shoulder. Her parents were sitting in  
chairs from the kitchen.

Sabrina had a date tomorrow.

At 12 years old, I probably would be laughing, pointing at her, saying  
something rude like, "Hahaha! You? A DATE? This guy must be blind to  
like you!"  
Or something like that.

But I'm not 12 anymore.

Her parents were discussing the conditions and etc. on going on her  
date.

She kept on telling them it wasn't a date. Just a friendly walk to the  
park and picnicking there.

Her dad said otherwise.

While they were talking, my mind drifted somewhere…

I learned that I would marry her in the future.

I didn't want to face the facts though.  
I was scared.  
I thought I would be 12 forever.

But then she pushed me into the pool, and became a part of my life.

I intently watched her nervous face. She in took sharply, and breathed  
out slowly. It was just a date, wasn't it?

Her clear blue eyes looked as if she wasn't afraid if her dad and mom  
said no. But the way her eyebrows wiggled and squirmed told another  
story.

Did Sabrina Grimm actually like me?

We became friends throughout the years, but I had been hoping we could  
become more.

I still do my pranks, not as much anymore. I still have bad manners,  
but I don't eat 'too' much like a pig anymore.

And there was a really big change.

I started crushing on Sabrina.

But since I am who I am-I acted the opposite.

I back talked her.

I pulled more pranks.

I made mean comments.

I cussed out at her.

We had major fights after that. We wouldn't talk.

I felt like my family had just died.

And I'm thinking here...actually thinking...

Love is so complicated.

I just hate it.

But I love it.

My eyes moved over to Sabrina again. She was amazing. I liked her just  
the way she is. Her smile just makes me want to stare for hours...

Well, I shouldn't get carried away.

And now, here I have to hear the guidelines for Sabrina dating...

Why?

It's just stupid.

Her mom says, "You come straight home after your date."

"And you do not take detours, you must not be an hour late home, and  
do not wear anything too revealing!" Henry said.

She nodded. Sabrina looked at me stiffened, but when I just gazed at  
her, her shoulder slowly relaxed.

Does she really like me?

And here I am, thinking again. Thinking the same sentence.

TOMORROW

I hear her coming downstairs and I turn to see her with curled hair,  
dark jeans, and an oversized sports shirt.

She smiled at me. And I couldn't resist smiling back. Her parents  
hugged her.

Then I thought for one last time.

Does she like me?

And then, a few words simply popped into my head.

Do I love her?

I didn't want to deal with these questions right now.

Her dad suddenly turned to me and said, "Puck, she better be home by  
10 from your date or you're screwed."

Bet you didn't expect Sabrina's date to be _moi._

Sabrina held my hand, "We'll be back."

Then we walked out of the door and into the blissful cool air.

I've gotten a lot smarter haven't I? And cleaner. And I_ think_ more.

Hear this: The Trickster King actually thinks about love and Sabrina Grimm.

Blame puberty.  
When Sabrina looks directly at me once the moon is directly over our  
heads, she smiles.

Then I realize...

She likes me.

It took me a lot of persuading not to start doing a dance.

Thinking is Worth It…

Why didn't I think of thinking before?

_A/N. Well, I've been gone for a long time! I just made this, this  
morning like from 2-3 AM because of the New Year._

_I'll try updating a story soon!_

_Happy New Year__!  
-Lara_


End file.
